Crabdouche
by The Nook Destroyer
Summary: KK is abused by his homophobic father so much and so often that he decides to end it all. He opens a chat site he uses often and leaves Gamzee's number and his suicide not with one of his internet friends. They stop him but will they be able to comfort the broken Karkat? Rated M for smuty smut smut and kk's mouth. but if you have a problem with either dont read.


**The final serialization challenger has arrived! Fear yee the fanfiction! /)^3^(\ LOL jkjk But tots serious about this shit review and fav so I can tell you about dese feels! You should be reviewing anyway but yeah. Tell me if these stories make you cry cause being the sadist bitch I am that is exactly what I want! I switch from first to second person without warnings so do not be confused if one paragraph is in a different context from the others! This will start out DaveKar/GamKat but will mostly be SolKat. Oh and if you have a Pesterchum add me so we can talk! My chumhandle is phycodelicSerpintine. **

The hand came swinging at me so fast I couldn't have seen it coming; I only realized what had happened when I felt the stinging pain in my cheek.

"I DIDN'T RAISE A GOD DAMN FAGGOT!" My father screamed grabbing me by my hair and dragging me up the stairs and throwing me into my closet sized bedroom. "Pack your shit we leave tomorrow." He said slamming my door in my face.

I hurriedly open my door back up yelling at his retreating figure, "What the hell do you mean we're leaving?"

"I got a job offer in Washington. So we're moving. Now pack your shit before I do it for you!" He snarled through his teeth.

I slammed the door and slid to the floor putting my face in my hands, and pulling my knees to my chest. My father 'Crabdad' as I called him was a homophobic abusive drunk, so when he found out that I am gay he reacted like this. _What self respecting company would offer him a job that required him to move? He's a fucking drunk asshole who can't hold a job for more than two years!_ I think snarkely.

With no reason not to listen to Crabdad I start packing. As soon as I'm done I reach under my bed to grab the important things, my prepaid cell phone that I bought as a backup, the key Gamzee gave me, my journal, and my one picture of my brother Kankri. My brother Kankri is seventeen, three years older than me. He ran away and no one has seen him since. I tried to get Crabdad to call the cops but he just said that if he wanted to leave that bad he wasn't welcome back. Before he left he gave me a note, it promised that when he turned eighteen he would come back for me.

When I heard the old grandfather clock down the hall strike twelve I sent Gamzee a text saying that I would be at his house in five minutes ready to rant. I open my door and look down the hall, my bedroom was supposed to be a supply closet so it was just down the hall from the living room. I saw that my father was asleep on the lazy boy we have, its right next to the front door. I sigh quietly and tiptoe over to the window next to my closet bedroom, opening it as silently as possible.

I step out onto the ledge of our third story dwelling and prepare to jump onto the neighbor's trampoline. I had done this several times before and every time I did they just looked out their window and sighed. The woman above her and below us would always yell at my brother for not watching me better, but since he ran away all the neighbors and their friends would turn a blind eye to my behavior. I turned to close the window and saw Crabdad getting up to turn off the television. I scrambled with the window and in my hast made a small scratching noise, I slammed the window down silently and turned as fast as I could without falling. I looked back to see he was coming down the hall, the drapes almost blocked him so I knew I was relatively safe. I threw myself from the building, landing with a large springing sound. I rolled off the trampoline right as Crabdad looked out the window. I was safely out of sight; I realized that I had been holding my breath since I saw him stand up and I let out a huge breath of air.

The trip to Gamzee's house was a short one. He lived a few blocks away so we rode the same school bus. That is how we met; I was once again forced to be the awkward new kid thanks to Crabdad's inability to keep a job it was the first year Kankri couldn't come with me because of our different schools. The high school started too early for him to ride the bus with me and walk to his school in time. So I was left to fend for myself, of course I didn't expect that some kid would walk strait up to me smiling like an idiot and ask if I wanted to sit with him when to bus came because he hadn't, "motherfuckin' met a miraculous guy like you before!" so I sat with him, he seemed nice enough. Not like the kind of guy who would try to force whatever it was he was obviously smoking on me. We ended up having all but two classes together; soon we were almost conjoined at the hip always hanging out after school, during class, and even going to the dances together so Gamzee wouldn't have to spike the punch by himself. His parents liked me so much I called them Mom and Dad.

When I got to his house I saw the light on in the kitchen and knew that Mom was up worrying about Dad again. Gamzee's father is a general in the army he was supposedly so vicious that his second in command called him 'The Grand Highblood' when he thought he wasn't listening. I have met Gamzee's dad once before, he is the largest man I have ever seen in my life. I was with I was with Mom and Gamzee when they picked him up from the airport, he said that I was always welcome when Gamzee explained why I was covered in bruises. When I was with Gamzee a few weeks ago I got to video chat with him and the platoon he was in charge of at the time he introduced us as his sons Karkat and Gamzee.

I knocked lightly on the basement window hoping he was awake so that Mom wouldn't have to see me with the bright red hand shaped welt on my face. She always took it the worst. After ten minutes of standing in the January air I decided I needed to get inside a lot more then I needed to hide the mark.

I walked over to the door and unlocked peaking inside the door. Mom looked up; worry lines etched into her skin.

"Oh, Karkat it's just you!" She said relieved.

"Hey Mom. Where is Gamzee?" I asked hiding the mark on my cheek with the collar of my turtle neck sweater.

"I can tell that you're hiding something Karkat, did he hit you again? I thought you said he had stopped!" She whispered harshly.

"He did, for awhile. It just started again today." I mumbled the last part.

"What happened?" She asked walking over to me. She moved my collar down to see what had happened to my face and gasped, "Karkat!" she whispered. Her voice was sad, like she was about to cry but I knew she wouldn't. She only cries when Dad is here.

The tears start to form in my eyes, and she can see that I'm struggling to keep them back. She simply kisses my head and walks me to the basement door, "Tell me when you're ready." Was all she said before closing the door behind me.

I made my way down the stairs as fast as possible when I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw that Gamzee wasn't even asleep he was sitting at his laptop typing furiously with large head phones over his ears. I run over and yank them off his ears the tears streaming down my face by this time. He turned around surprise painted on his face almost as heavily as his clown face paint most likely expecting to see Mom, but what surprises him the most is the tears that are freely running down my face.

"Holy motherfuckin' shit Karkat what happened?" Gamzee asked pulling me into a bear hug. I clutched his shirt soaking it with my weird ass mutant red tears, I had some weird pigment in my blood that turned _all_ my fluids the exact same shade of red as my blood.

I told him the whole story, Gamzee has known I'm gay for a long time he hung out with my boyfriend Dave and me I a couple times. He was the first person I told that I was gay, he just smiled and said, "Welcome to the club motherfucker!" and laughed at how long it took for me to tell him. When I was done telling him what had happened and where I was moving I finally realized that Gamzee had picked me up and moved us to the couch, and that I was on his lap clutching his shirt like a life line. I looked up at Gamzee's face to see that he looked very sad, not just 'my friend gets abused and now he has to move' sad but… like what I would feel if Dave were the one in my situation. What I see as true sadness.

"G Gamzee." I stutter my voice weak from all the talking and crying I had been doing.

I looked down embarrassed that I let him see me like this, a blush spreading across my cheeks. I felt his hand move under my chin forcing me to look up. I look into his eyes for a split second then avert them toward the ceiling, I was looking at it so hard in fact that I did not realize how close Gamzee had moved until I felt his lips on mine. I looked at him shocked my eyes wide but I did not pull back, instead I leaned into the kiss deepening it. I could tell that this surprised Gamzee, but he didn't pull back either. We sat like that for a while lips locked but going no further then to hold hands, a sweet kiss speaking only of love toward each other. Not lust, or desire, or loneliness, only love. What kind of love I did not know. But right now I could care fucking less, this kiss was so nice, sweet, and even innocent. But all good things have to end, this one was ended by a very deep clearing of a throat. A masculine clearing of the throat.

We looked up to see Dad, Gamzee's dad. The very dad who introduced me as his son… Kissing his other son… Well shit.

**Not really sure why I put them getting caught…**

**Whatever I don't fucking know where this shit is headed fucking review if you feel like it.**

**Sorry I did not warn you of the OOCness of this. Oh and if you see a / assume it is the little line thingy. My computer is crap so most of the buttons don't work.**


End file.
